


Happy Accident

by Azuwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: This Reylo fic centers around Rey and Kylo’s journey through their relationship after a one-night stand, resulting in an unplanned pregnancy.





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I try to limit my warnings and tags; I would like to avoid spoiling anything for readers. There will certainly be sensitive subject matter (this is a story tackling unplanned pregnancy) and eventual sexually explicit content (aye, we all do it).
> 
> Chapter One contains the stress of taking a pregnancy test, alcohol intake, and mild smut. 
> 
> I’d love to thank loveofescapism for being my beta through this chapter. She’s a doll ;)

><><><><><><><><><><

Chapter One: Two Little Lines

><><><><><><><><><><

 

[](https://ibb.co/neC3tz)

 

Rey let out a shaky breath, trying to find the courage she found herself lacking. She swallowed hard as she stretched a trembling hand toward the box that could change her life forever. She read the words ‘First Response’ before attempting to tear open the flap at the top. She pulled out a mass produced white package, containing the life-altering stick. As she tore at the packaging her mouth fell open only to find her jaw vibrating with fear. She reached into the box once more to retrieve the instructions. Though she was finding it hard to concentrate, she managed to get the gist of what she needed to know. Clenching her eyes tightly, she pulled the cap from one end of the stick, revealing a thin boxy swab.

 

“You can do this,” Rey whispered to herself, not one trace of confidence in her words.

She shimmied her pajama pants and underwear to the cold bathroom tile below, before dipping her hand between her legs, the stick still in her shaky hand. She aimed, unfortunately not well, as small droplets of urine found their way onto her hand. Rey briefly made a face of disgust as she emptied the rest of her bladder. She took a quick glance at the stick in her hand, her eyes filling with shock as two lines were already visible. She shook her head, trying to calm herself.

 

Relax. It needs seven minutes to process. Rey rationalized to herself, taking advantage of the wait time to wash her hands as she tried to steady her breathing.

 

She didn’t know what to do at this point, fearing that if she even allowed herself to think about it, that she would lose the last bit of sanity she had left. Her gaze bore into the drain of the bathroom sink, unable to move.

 

Minutes passed. Rey stared in the direction of the incriminating stick laying on the other end of the bathroom counter, cap back in place. She let out one last unsteady breath before extending her arm out, snatching up the chilly piece of plastic. She took a quick glance at her reflection in the long mirror above the sink, nodding and shutting her eyes, preparingherself.

 

Rey’s heart raced, her body trembled, and her skin paled. She tried her best not to bring back up the dinner she had eaten hours ago as she thought about what this all could mean for her life. What would her future look like when she opened her hand and got her answer? Rey let her eyes flutter open, staring up at the unrelenting light of the sconces. It’s time.

 

With a shaking hand, Rey slowly lifted her fingers from the plastic only to be met with the wrong side. She rolled her eyes, flipping the stick over. All she could do was stare. She stood breathless, motionless, and in utter shock as her eyes refused to leave the sight of the two lines across the tiny screen.

 

Holy shit, she thought to herself. Her mind and body numb to the news. She thought taking the damn test was hard, but now...knowing the truth and not knowing what to do with it, was definitely harder.

 

After letting it all sink in, she placed the stick back onto the counter and placed a hand over her trembling mouth, tears racing down her cheek. She didn’t sob, she remained silent as the teardrops continued to leave wobbly streaks down her flushed face.

She looked back into the mirror, taking in the frail figure that reflected back at her.

Mascara smudged her cheeks, her lips quaked, and mind began to race. What am I going to do? I have to tell the father…what will he think? That’s when the sobs began. Her shoulders shook violently and heavy, labored breathes trembled out over her salty lips. She kept her eyes tightly shut as she leaned against the wall and slipped to the ground, resting her head between her knees.

 

xxx

 

Rey stood before the long mirror in her bathroom, applying a light layer of mascara to her long lashes. She stared at her reflection, crinkling her freckled nose, attempting to make goofy faces. She heard a knock on the door and she was quick to skip over, turning the cool knob and opening it to find Finn ogling her.

 

“Damn, girl! You really are looking to get laid tonight aren’t you?!” Finn chuckled lightly at the reaction of Rey’s face, she wasn’t impressed.

 

“I’m tired of you guys teasing me! I’m ridding myself of this blasted virginity even if it kills me!” Rey growled, stomping by Finn and into her bedroom.

 

She looked in the full-length mirror, a blush gracing her cheeks. Never one to toot her own horn, but she really does clean up nicely. She wore the expected ‘little black dress’ that hugged her from the sweetheart neckline down to middle of her toned thighs. Rey hated wearing high heels so she went with some adorable zip-up black booties with a short heel. She left her hair to do it usual thing, beautiful waves of chestnut down to her shoulders, framing in her high cheekbones.

 

Rey looked into the corner of the mirror, noticing Finn leaned up against the doorway of her room, looking her up and down. She turned to meet his stare, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“What?” Rey asked, her eyebrows furrowed and foot tapping impatiently against the plush rug beneath.

 

“$50 bucks says you don’t lose your virginity tonight.” Finn teases, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

Rey rolls her eyes in response, pulling on her black pea coat, buttoning the buttons and sliding her cash into her lacy black strapless bra. “Fine, whatever,” she finally agrees to the deal. “Now, let’s go! We don’t want to keep Rose and the others waiting!” She says excitedly, looping her arm through Finn’s as they locked the door to their home.

* * *

 

 

“Rey!” Rose yelled out with excitement, rushing to Rey’s side and pulling her out of Finn’s grasp. “Finn told me you’re finally gonna get laid,” she teased.

 

Rey breathed out in frustration, her breath visible in the cool November air. “I’m sure he did. He doesn’t know how to keep his blabber mouth shut.” Rey glared icy daggers into the back of Finn’s head before continuing, “Then you guys won’t be able to tease me about it anymore.”

 

Rose shrugged in response, taking Finn’s place as she looped her arm with Rey’s. They walked down the sidewalk toward the ever busy club known as Takodana: The Jungle. Rey had never been to this club, or any club actually. She much preferred to cuddle up under her favorite blanket on the sofa and binge watch her shows on Netflix. She didn’t know what to expect, but she braced herself for a long and hopefully ‘fruitful’ night.

 

They made their way to the entrance of the club, being met by a HUGE and hairy bouncer with a name tag that read ‘Chewie’. Rey tried to hold in a giggle as she didn’t want to offend the man with the goofy name. They arrived right at opening, Chewie unclipping the rope for the group to enter. As they entered bright and colorful lights flashed through the hallway leading to the dancefloor. The song ‘Welcome to the Jungle’ blasted through the speaker suddenly causing Rey to shake her head with a smile on her face.

 

“Do they ever go a night without playing that silly song as they open? We get that this place is called The Jungle,” Rey yelled over the booming stereos, amusement on her face.

 

The night began as expected, their group getting down on the dance floor, enjoying each other’s company before the drinking was to commence. Rey threw her arms in the air, her eyes squeezed shut as she shimmied with Finn dancing away in front of her. When her eyes opened, she noticed Finn had frozen in place, a warm smile making its way onto his lips. Rey followed his gaze across the dance floor toward the entrance, meeting the equally excited smile and stare of a handsome man.

 

Rey felt her an overwhelming happiness deep within her stomach, a toothy grin stretching her face. “Is that the Poe guy you’ve been telling me about?” Rey asked, already knowing the answer. Finn had been hanging out with this guy a lot and wouldn’t shut up about him, Rey knew he was falling head over heels for the guy. It was adorable.

 

Finn nodded, suddenly becoming flustered as he double checked his appearance from the camera on his phone. Rey placed a gentle hand on Finn’s shoulder as a means of comfort, rubbing lightly.

 

“Hey, you’re a catch! Don’t worry so much. He’s excited to see you, I can tell,” Rey spoke just loud enough into Finn’s ear that he could hear, an accepting smile on his face. “Now you better introduce me to the person who is stealing my man from me.” She threatened, bubbly playfulness in her voice.

 

“Of course! You’re like my child. You only get introduced to daddy material,” Finn joked taking Rey’s arm in his, making their way toward Poe.

 

Rey felt a little jealous in that moment. What Poe and Finn were experiencing, that’s what she wanted, which is partially the reason why she was still a virgin. She had been in relationships, but she kept the mindset that you should save yourself for someone you loved and she had never been in love. She began to think she didn’t know what love was or that she was incapable of trusting someone enough with her feelings. It was time, she didn’t want to be the twenty-two year old virgin any longer.

 

As they drew closer to Poe, they noticed a towering man make his way to him first, exchanging words. They froze for a moment to observe. Rey glanced up at Finn’s face, his lips in a tense line. As soon as he felt Rey’s gaze he forced a happy, but truly fake smile on his face, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

 

Rey glared at him knowing he was hiding something. “What did you do?” She yelled over the music, her lips in a deep frown.

 

“I may have asked Poe to bring his very single friend to meet you,” Finn chuckled nervously, lifting his arms in preparation of an attack on Rey’s part.

 

Rey’s face began to glow a red hue as she processed his words. “Finn!” She screeched like a banshee, intense fury within her eyes.

 

“Hey! Don’t be mad! He’s perfect for the whole one-night stand thing! The guy is not boyfriend material and has never been in a serious relationship. He probably has enough experience to give you a good time and hey, if you don’t like him just don’t sleep with him.” Finn attempted to reason with her, taking another glance in Poe’s direction. “Though…I would if I was you. How large do you think big boy over there is?” Finn asked, curiosity in his voice.

 

Rey’s jaw dropped open, her eyes wide, and unable to find words for a reply. “Finn! My god!” She finally stuttered out, her face red now for a completely different reason.

 

“You’re thinking about it now aren’t you?” Finn wiggled his eyebrows. “C’mon let’s go say hi. Don’t worry so much, he’s perfect for this,” he said, dragging her toward their ‘dates.’

 

“Hey, I’m glad you invited us out tonight,” Poe spoke, placing a warm hand on Finn’s shoulder, a flirtatious grin on his face. As hard as it was, Poe managed to take his attention away from Finn to look Rey up and down. “Well hello there! Finn, who’s this beautiful creature?” Poe charismatically spoke, wrapping her hands in his own.

 

“Poe, this is best friend Rey. Rey, this is Poe,” Finn introduced the two, a nervous smile on his face.

 

“Nice to meet you Rey.” Poe lifted Rey’s hands to his lips, kissing them gently before releasing them. He motioned his hands in the direction of the tall man next to him, making Poe seem insanely short. “Finn, Rey, this is my best friend, Kylo.”

 

Rey finally took in the large man on the other side of the table only to wonder if she’d ever be able to look away. He was stunning, like those encapsulated through paintings or statues. Though he wore a black leather jacket, it did little to hide the tight muscles beneath his black t-shirt. She bit at her lip subconsciously as her eyes wandered over his desirable features, his plump pink lips, his luscious black locks, dark mysterious eyes, and a long and bold nose. She counted the beauty marks on his face and desired to brush her lips across each and every one of them. So this was the man she could be losing her virginity to? Not bad, not bad at all. Rey thought to herself.

 

She then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she extended her hand out toward him. “Nice to meet you, Kylo,” Rey spoke out meekly.

 

She watched as he finally focused on her, eyes filled with a kind of amused mischief as he approvingly observed her form. She blushed as he seemed unable to take his eyes off of the dress that clung tightly to her body. A smile fueled by desire took place on his lips as he took her hand, placing his blisteringly hot lips to it, never breaking their eye contact.

 

“Yes, a pleasure to meet you as well,” Kylo responded, his voice so deep Rey could feel it echoing deep in her chest.

 

Rey had never felt anything like this before, so alone with someone while in a room filled to the brim with strangers, so physically attracted to another person. By the time Rey snapped out of her Kylo induced coma, she realized Poe and Finn were nowhere in sight, a clean and smooth exit. Though there was no doubt that she was attracted to the man before her, she couldn’t help but assume he was a player, the jock sort. Finn had said he was the perfect one-night stand material, the exact opposite of what Rey had wanted for herself, but tonight was different. If she was going to lose her virginity to a feeling-less airheaded muscle man, he’d better be hot as fuck.

 

“Would you like a drink?” Kylo asked, pulling out his wallet, never letting the smile leave his lips.

 

Rey could feel her insides melting. “Oh I can buy my own!” Rey insisted, reaching a hand down the front of her dress.

 

When she brought her eyes back up she froze in place, heart racing as Kylo sucked his lower lip inward, eyes focused on her chest.

 

“C’mon. Let’s go get those drinks.” Rey was feeling bold, something she never felt with the usual people she was interested in.

 

She took his large hand in hers as she led him to the bar, being sure to put a little more oomph in the sway of her hips, just for him. If this was going to happen, she was going to build the sexual tension until neither of them could take it any longer. It was working, she could feel his burning gaze as she strutted across the club.

 

Before they consumed too many drinks, they got to know each other and Rey found herself pleasantly surprised. Kylo wasn’t the dumb jock she thought he’d be, but was very smart and interesting. They seemed to have a lot in common, from their favorite music and movies, to their favorite hobbies and food preferences.

 

Uh oh. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Rey thought to herself as she realized she was really into this guy, this guy that was supposed to be her one-night stand. Rey felt a strange mixture of emotions in her gut: the confusion, the anger, the joy, and the sadness.

 

The confusion manifested at the thought of meeting this man who was everything she had ever hoped for and lusted for on this very night, when she planned to finally rid herself of her virginity. The anger came from said man coming to her on said night. The joy made itself known with the tightening in her stomach and the realization that somebody out there made her heart and brain race with excitement. Finally, the sadness overtook her, despite the fact that she felt this way about Kylo, he was a playboy who wouldn’t take this thing between them any further than a steamy night of humping each other.

 

Rey shook her head, she knew she needed to get over it. She knew it would only end in heartache if she allowed herself to continue thinking this way. Tonight was only about one thing, being fucked into oblivion and that’s exactly what she’d do. Once the insecurities floated away, Rey found any excuse she could to flirt with him: a dirty joke, a coy grin, a confident stroke across his arm, or the batting of eyelashes, she did it all.

 

Every once in a while, Rey would catch a glance of her friends watching the spectacle that was her flirting game, they all beamed at her and gave her an over excited thumbs-up. Kylo traced her line of vision, following it to where their friends danced away. Poe and Finn proceeded to throw invisible lassos over Rey and Kylo, pulling them in with the imaginary rope.

 

Rey couldn’t help but let out an embarrassed giggle, their friends were ridiculous, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She looked over Kylo, exchanging knowing looks before she grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket, pulling his face close to hers.

 

“Now that we’ve got a few drinks in our system, how about we go dance.” Rey gulped down another shot, slamming it down on the bar and leading Kylo to the dance floor.

 

The duo joined their group of friends on the humid dancefloor, bodies swaying with the beats from the loudspeakers. Rey kept her eyes shut throughout most of the song, feeling the music coarse through her system. When the song had finally ended, she noticed that Kylo was close by, but at the edge of the dance floor and not dancing. Maybe he wasn’t much of a dancer, but why come to the club then?

 

“Having fun, y'know, not dancing?” Rey teased as she made it to Kylo’s side. She watched as he sipped the last of his drink, placing it on the bar and replying with a mysterious smirk.

 

“Perhaps if they played a better song,” Kylo joked, “But yes, I did have fun watching you dance.” As he finished his sentence, his eyes met hers in an intense moment of pure desire. He wasn’t teasing, he was serious.

 

Rey felt her face go red as her imagination went haywire. What thoughts of her were running through his head? Certainly none of the pure sort. She had never felt so empowered and wanted in her whole life and she was finding out just how much she liked it.

 

Just as the tension reached an all-time high the two heard the upbeat sound of the next song kick on: ‘Low’ by Flo Rida.

 

“I can dance to this song,” Kylo managed to get out, fully aware of what kind of dancing the song tended to produce.

 

Kylo extended a hand in her direction and chills spread through her body at the heart-melting expression on his face. She placed a shaky, but eager hand into his as he led her back onto the floor. He gave her a quick twirl, as if to show her off to the entire world before finding himself pressed firmly behind her.

 

It all came so naturally despite the fact that Rey had never done anything like this; needing someone like this, dancing like this, especially not with someone she had just met that night. Rey bumped and ground against the desirable man behind her in a heated whirl of wandering hands, hardened pants, and gasps of passionate lusting.

 

Rey didn’t think the need for each other could get any more intense, but the moment she felt his stiff member against the tight fabric encompassing her ass, it was game over. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she shut them, allowing herself to get lost in the moment. The man’s giant hands wandered from her waist, to her hips, and to her thighs, leaving a heated trail of his needy touches.

 

His hands, the thought of them made Rey shudder with anticipation. What would he do with those hands that night? Her brain felt fried with her foggy thoughts of this man ravaging her, skin against skin in an animalistic joining and the sounds of their breathy moans thick in the air.

 

Rey reached her arms up, wrapping them around his neck and playfully running her hands through his hair. She was surprised when a low groan escaped his lips, his hot breath creeping across the delicate skin located just below her reddened ear. He must have liked that. She continued to play and tug on his hair as they got low with the music.

 

As amazing as it was, it was equally excruciating. It had been a long night of touching, flirting, and pining; they were both ready to get out of this place and give in to the other’s desires. The song ended and Rey slowly turned to face the man she would be sleeping with that night, there was no way that wasn’t going to happen at this point.

 

“You…you wanna get out of here?” Kylo stuttered out, attempting to swallow down the knot in his throat.

 

Rey smiled as she realized that his hands were still resting on her hips. In this moment, he was incredibly adorable as his mouth moved about anxiously as his left eye twitched. Her eyes lingered on his thick lips, flushed from a night of drinking. There was no doubt that the alcohol had taken effect  in both of them, their cheeks carrying a pink hue and their words and brains a fuzzy jumble. It was safe to say they were thinking with what laid below their waists at this point.

 

Rey rose on her tiptoes, her heavy eyelids drifting shut as she inched her lips closer to his. With his strong hands, Kylo helped her reach her target, keeping her drunk butt balanced against him. Their lips met and it was like the world froze around them, the warmth of the other enveloping their very being. This was unlike anything they had ever experienced, melting into the other as if their lips were one, the music a slow and quiet sound in the background.

 

They finally parted as Rey lowered back down to the flats of her feet, never taking her eyes off of his. They both swallowed, not knowing what to do about the profound moment they just shared. Once the initial moment passed, the music flooded back into their space, loud and thumping.

 

“Let’s get outta here,” Kylo blurted out, taking her hand into his, “Um…I mean if you want to.”

 

All Rey could do was nod in agreeance before grabbing her belongings and heading toward the entrance. She glanced over her shoulder before walking out the door, their friends had goofy approving smiles on their faces and lifted their thumbs up in her direction. Her face grew pink with embarrassment, they  were way too involved with her life.

 

They stumbled out onto the cold sidewalk, a pair of drunk idiots with bright grins and jumbled laughter. The air was colder than when they had entered, Rey shivered at the sensation of the chilly breeze nipping at her exposed flesh. Kylo looked over her trembling form, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and rubbing gently.

 

“C’mon, it’s cold. My car’s…it’s this way,” he said, trying his best to warm her up on the way.

 

Rey felt her heart race, she was really into this guy. A heavy disappointment attacked her chest thinking about how such a sweet and fun guy wasn’t the ‘relationship’ type. He was a ‘fuck boy’ or whatever the kids called it now. As much as Rey knew that that was the case, she couldn’t help but feel like they had a connection.

 

They reached his car and Rey almost rolled her eyes at the sight of the black sports car, but refrained from doing so. She watched as Kylo pulled a backpack from the back seat and slung it over his shoulder, locking the doors once he was done.

 

“Um…my apartment okay? It’s just around the corner,” Kylo asked carefully, trying not to get his hopes up.

 

“Yeah that sounds perfect,” Rey responded with a bright smile on her lips, wrapping her arm around his.

 

Kylo returned an eager smile before they made their way in the direction of his apartment. Rey wasn’t lying, it did sound perfect and she was ready to be the best fuck this guy has ever had. She almost chuckled out loud at the idea as she has zero experience in fucking, but she wanted to show him what she was capable of.

 

The smile faded though, as the nervous feelings welled in the pits of her stomach. What if she was awful? Was she really ready for this? She could feel herself shaking again, but she knew it wasn’t from the chill in the air, but from her worries.

 

As if Kylo knew she was feeling nervous, he wrapped his hand around hers and gave it a squeeze, giving her a comforting smile. They finally reached his apartment and she watched on as he struggled to pull the keys from his pockets and attempted to get them into the door.

 

Rey suddenly realized that the tension was still in the air around them, feeling bold, she reached a hand into his back pockets grabbing at his tight butt. A satisfied grin crossed her lips as she felt him twitch at her sudden actions, turning to face her devilish smile.

 

He liked what he saw, a matching grin appearing on his lips. By her wrists, he pulled her to his chest, staring deep into her seductive eyes.

 

“You…what kind of trouble did I get myself into tonight?” He asked, his chest rising and falling in an adrenaline fueled excitement.

 

“Looks like you’ll have to wait and see,” Rey teased, closing any space that remained between the two.

 

A squeal left Rey’s lips as Kylo lifted her up, wrapping her long legs around his hips, spinning them around and pressing her against the door of his apartment. A low growl slipped his mouth at the image of her, panting in desperation at having him, her eyes begging him to take her.

 

“Fuck waiting,” he grumbled out, pure lust powering his words as he pressed his lips to hers.

 

They weren’t playing around, as lips spread and tongues danced and explored. His hands wandered everywhere he could reach, tracing her strong jawline, grabbing at her chest, and gently rubbing the length of her thighs the led to her well-toned ass. She moaned softly into his ear, enjoying every sensation that he brought to her needy body.

 

Rey felt the door give way behind her as Kylo turned the doorknob. This was happening. This was really happening. Even if Rey wasn’t so distracted by the living sex God bringing pleasing attentions to every inch of her body, she still wouldn’t be able to look around his apartment as the lights were all off.

They stumbled through the door, practically one body melted together in a whirlwind of hot passion and desire. Rey only looked away briefly to observe the door shutting behind them, the outside world disappearing from view. This was it. No turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed the ride! I take a lot from my own personal story and insert it into this fic. An unplanned pregnancy is something I dealt with and I wanted to share the experience. Thank you for reading and feel free to let me know what you thought! Till next time!


End file.
